


Profound Bonds

by casness



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode Related, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-04
Updated: 2011-06-04
Packaged: 2017-10-20 03:24:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/208241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casness/pseuds/casness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean thinks about Castiel and gets his first hope to returning Cas to normal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Profound Bonds

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers up to and including 6.22. Thanks to slaybelle69 for the beta. Any remaining mistakes are my own.

Sharing a profound bond with a God is much different than sharing it with an angel, even if said angel was regarded as a favorite of God.

Dean wasn’t sure which time he liked better, the time when Cas was experiencing humanity or now, when Cas had millions of souls inside him. Souls that can destroy him and changed him to be the uncaring bastard the Winchesters were becoming familiar with.

Dean sat on the couch at Bobby’s and remembered when Cas told them to bow and accept him as their Lord and Savior. At the time, they bowed for the sake of preservation. Now they were looking for some way to get those souls out of Cas. Dean leaned forward and put his head in his hands. He'd tried praying to the original God after Castiel proclaimed himself God, but his prayer was heard by Castiel not the God that he wanted. His prayers were always heard by Castiel, ever since the angel pulled him out of hell. Dean wondered if there was any salvation for those that corrupted an angel. When they were concerned about the apocalypse, he wasn't worried about taking Castiel to that whorehouse or giving him his first alcoholic drink. No, it was only now after Castiel became a God and Bobby had yet to find a way to get all those souls out that Dean worried he may be responsible for leading Cas on the path he is now.

Dean felt the mark of the profound bond flare up and winced. The bond between he and Castiel had gotten stronger. Before this mess, Dean would only feel a sensation, a calmness washing over him, now there was a physical pain where Castiel marked him. A fluttering of wings sounded the appearance of Castiel. Dean still didn't look up even though he felt the other staring at him.

"You needed something?" asked Castiel looking down at Dean.

'Yes, for you to get those souls out of your body!' thought Dean but said instead, "Bobby found some more of Eve's creations in California. I-" He looked up at Castiel.

"...it's taken care of," said Castiel tilting his head to the side, communicating with other angels. "If that's all, I have other things to take care of." Castiel disappeared with the sound of fluttering feathers.

"At least he came," voiced Sam from the doorway. He moved forward and sat down next to Dean.

Dean scoffed and replied, "At least."

Sam held up Dean's amulet and said, "I know that Cas said it was useless after we talked to Joshua, but Bobby thinks that it may still work. He and I had an idea to go by Chuck's place to see if Chuck has any ideas about God."

"I remember throwing that out, Sam," said Dean as Sam handed him the amulet that he never expected to see again. After all, it failed to find God the first time and reminded him of Sam's version of heaven, a place he never wanted to think about.

"I know, I picked it up after."

Dean sighed as he looked at Sam. "You think it would work?" said Dean looking down at the amulet, "it's not like he's been around for the war in Heaven."

"It's worth a try, Dean."

Dean sighed, took the amulet and put it on. It was worth a try, at this point it was their only hope for returning Cas to normal.


End file.
